conan and kid in trouble
by setogirl2
Summary: well what do you think is this trouble ? and why is kid acting strange ? what is the reason behind his message ? INCOMPLETE
1. im being followed

hey I decided to write this today

…..

In the morning conan and the others are on their way to the school

" so everyone who do you think will win today match ? " said ayumi

"of course Tokyo spirits , they are the best " mistsiko

": well with there best player injured I doubt that".

"but I heard he will play today , they say his injury isn't that bad "genta said

": well , we`ll see today " he then suddenly felt that someone was staring at him

"what was that feeling "conan said to himself

" did something happen " asked haibara

" no . it`s nothing "

" , let`s hurry or we`ll be late "

Conan to himself " knowing her she will probably think it`s them and start trembling "

…

After school

Conan to himself " i`m sure now this guy has been waiting for us to come out " he looked back at a guy wearing sun glasses watching him

Conan to everyone" hey I remembered something I have to do, you go first " and ran "

To himself " if he is after me then he will come after me " he looked back and saw the guy following him again

"okay then , now that I know i`m your target let`s get you lost "

He took out his skate board from his bag and started skating when he lost the man he turned to a corner and stayed there

While waiting there he suddenly felt someone behind him but before he turn his head a hand with a handkerchief was put in front of his nose and he fainted

….

So what do you think will happen to conan ?

Wait for the next chapter to know


	2. the letter

Conan opened his eyes slowly and tried to look around

" ehh , where am I ? wait a sec , I'm in the same place I didn't move "

he looked around and saw a paper beside him , he took it and started reading

"….you are really good at sensing people, well , anyway you gave me the opportunity by your actions when you left those kids ,

Anyway meet me in at this addressee tomorrow

… …l village

Kaito kid

"wait a sec , how can this be ? kaito kid and this drawing it definitely belong to him "

To himself " hey hey I have a bad feeling towards this , why would he send me a direct letter like this "

…..

Okay I know this is so small I just had to put this scene for now and i`ll complete the rest later


	3. tail

Conan at hakase house

"so you are saying you want me to drive you to this place in the mountains " said agasa

"yes , according to this note , he should be there "

"are you sure , it`s kaito kid , who sent this message "

"I think so , the drawing in the letter is his drawing and the way I was attacked if it was someone else why would he attack me and leave me like this "

" so what about ran ?"

" I phoned her and told her i`ll stay with you"

": okay , i`ll get my keys and drive you there "

…

Conan and agasa-hakase in the car

"I still can`t think of a reason behind him sending such an obvious letter " conan

": well , he might want your help in a case"

": he is not that type , i`m sure even if it was a case he can solve it himself "

"you will know when we get there , we are so close to the place he mentioned "

….

They reached an old hotel in the mountain

""this is the place "\

conan opened the door and went into the hotel

": is anyone here ?" he asked

A man came from the corner " irashaimasen , how can I help you"

"someone was supposed to be waiting for us here "

"ahh , you must be the little kid the young man was waiting for "

"yes , that`s me where is this young man "

"well , he left a while ago but told me to give this to the kid who will come to ask about him " he took out a letter from his pocket and gave it to conan "

": thanks a lot "

The man : no problem

….

Conan went back to the car " another letter "

": this is definetly getting stranger . why would he keep sending letters "

"I don`t know , let`s open it "

"what the ….?" He looked at the paper in front of him with surprise "

" shinichi what happened ? "

Conan showing the paper to him " on the paper there was only the word tail on it "

…

Sorry i`m late . I have a lot of exams now and I don`t have time to update anything


	4. attention

Sorry everyone you will have to wait for another 2 weeks till , I find time to update this story

I just added this to make people who are waiting for the rest of the story know that It will be sometime before I complete it

Sorry for the inconvenience


	5. another crime

Conan kept staring at the paper with the word for a lot of time

" is this really kid ? " he asked himself " it`s not like him to leave a message without the drawing "

He put the paper in his pocket and went back to his futon trying to sleep , he and agasa decided to stay the night in the hotel maybe kid will be back or they might even know what is the reason he asked conan to come here

The guy in the hotel offered them a room and hakase seemed to enjoy himself during dinner but still conan can`t get the hole thing out of his mind "why is kid acting strange ? " that was the question on his mind all the time

* * *

The next day in the morning

Conan and hakase woke up to find a lady making breakfast in the restaurant

Apparently there was just three other people in the hotel , a guy in his 30th was sitting on the table next to them he was talking on the phone angrily from his talk conan can understand that he is a computer engineer in some company

The other 2 was a young guy and his girlfriend apparently they are both here to see the festival in this place which is very popular between young people it`s said that the charms there makes all the relationships ends happily,"they must have believed the romur and since they can`t afford a big hotel they stayed here , after all this hotel is not far away from the town where the festival is "

The lady came and gave them the breakfast

" oh I don`t see mr-honshou here is he still asleep " asked hakase , he is talking about the owner of the hotel and the one who welcomed them yesterday

" oh master is out " said the lady " he went to buy some ingredients from town , I guess he will be back within 3 or 4 hours "

" oh I see , I just wanted to thank him for allowing us to stay " said agasa

" you are mostly welcome sir " said the woman

* * *

Late in the evening a police car stopped in front of the hotel , within no time it was known that the owner was killed in a mining cave near the town

" youkomizu-kebo " the man who was talking to an officer next to him turned around to see conan and agasa in front of him

" conan-kun and agasa-san what are you doing here ? "

" well we are staying here in the hotel , because …. " he stopped when conan stepped on his legs on purpose " don`t say a word " said conan

" well I kind of wanted to see the festival near here " said agasa

" oh I see , so is mouri-san here? " asked the detective wanting to meet the famous sleeping detective again

" no , unfortunately it`s only me and conan " said agasa

" nee , kebo I heard they found the body of the owner in a mining cave"

" yeah I start to think that this cave is cursed , this is the second crime in one week "

" what you mean there was another crime in that cave this week ? "

" well yeah , I wonder were that kudo-kun went ? he discovered the body and started stating facts then the next day he was gone and the owner told me he left for something important and now this is the second crime ,…………."

Cona didn`t hear the rest of the talk he only heard the first part and stayed still " kudo-kun , me? Could it be that this was kid ? but why discovering a body and taking the trouble of contacting the police for it , what`s the meaning of all this ? , what is this mystery kid ? and why did you summon me here ? " that was all he can think about

to be continued

Sorry i`m so so late I have tons of studying and exams and work so I didn`t have time to write at all I hope you will like this chapter


	6. wolf cave

Conan stood still for a while before agase voice wake him to his surroundings

" hey shinchi what do you think ? was that kid ? "

" if he was able to even talk in my voice I guess it`s him but why did he appear as me again " he stopped talking when something struck his thoughts " nee youkomizu-kebo shinichi-neechan what did he say about the other case "

" now that you said it he said some strange things " said youkomizu

" strange things ? "

" yeah something like ( the reason behind the crime lies in the cave ) "

" nee nee youkomizu-kebo where is that cursed cave " conan asked in an innocent way to make himself look like a curious child

"it`s five mile north the village it was called the wolf cave before "

" wolf cave ? " conan asked

" yes 13 years ago a man who was working in their was attacked by a wild wolf and died "

" wild wolf but how can something like that appear here ? "

" I heard that the wolf was already in the cave when the workers came that day and laster it was found that it ran away from a moving circus "

The inspector stopped talking after that and asked for everyone separetly to question them

The inspector questioned everyone and checked if they have an alibi no one was able to prove the place they were in when the crime happened

The couple nakamura-san and watase-san were both walking in the mountain near the hotel and they were alone since they are both suspects they can`t confirm that

The computer engineer explained that he was in his room working on his laptop so no one saw him or heard him

Next was the lady from the kitchen she explained that she was cleaning the kitchen at that time and no one was with her

The last person the director was with was the lady but that doesn`t make her a

Murderer

Later conan asked one of the officers if he would tell him more details about the crime " I talked to uncle mouri and he said to give him the details " he explained , the officer hearing the name of the famous detective was more than ready to help

" the first victim was otakara haske-san he was an old villager in the village but he moved 11 years ago and came back only 2 months ago he lived his life working in different places he had a very hard personality and gets angry quickly a thing that was known about him was that he had a violence incident with the manager of this hotel which made the manager the first suspect during the investigation but now that he is dead it will be hard to determine who killed both of them "

" nee do you mean that it`s the same culprit for both cases "

" yes that`s classifieds information but from the way the body was tied up in both cases it appears that it is the same culpirt and it must be someone that both men knew since they didn`t try to resist at all "

Hearing that conan decided that he should go and check the cave

_**To be continued **_

…

So sorry it has been ages grr I `m really not even sure if anyone is still waiting for this but if you are still waiting then I promise that I will update more from now on I finished my exams and i`m totally free so the next chapter will be up by next Tuesday


End file.
